


Fuck Magic

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Margo got a magic eye for a reason, Reunion, Sort Of, let it help her, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: There was something about the Uber driver. Janet just wasn't sure what.Or- Margo has a magic eye and it isn't fooled by the potion. Now if she'll just listen to it.Or- Life works in mysterious ways. When Janet starts to come across people she has never met but somehow knows, she needs to start putting together the pieces to a puzzle she didn't know she was solving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my idea is that the fairy eye wasn't effected by the potion so when she comes into contact with the others, some part of her recognizes them even if her brain doesn't realize how or why and over time, the more contact she has with the others, the more she recognizes/remembers

Janet shook her head. There was something about the Uber driver. She knew him. Though she was confident she had never met him before. And yet. 

The man talked the whole drive which usually drove her crazy. But this time she was too caught up in her own thoughts to give much of a shit. The whole thing was weird. When she was looking out of the window and letting his voice roll over her, everything seemed as it should be. But when she looked at him…that’s when things got weird. The frustrating part was that she couldn’t even say why or how things were weird. They just were. She knew the man and yet she didn’t. 

When he pulled up to her building she happily got out of the car without saying a word to him. For the next few hours Janet preoccupied herself with settling back in after her trip. She ran a few errands, making sure to stock up on groceries for the week and pick up her dry cleaning so she wouldn’t have to plumb the depths of her closet to find clothes for work. By the time she went to bed that night she had forgotten all about the Uber driver. 

***

The next weekend, she let her friends drag her to a club. It wasn’t typically her scene – it was a small building in a grungy neighborhood while Janet usually preferred upscale bars. But there was a DJ playing tonight that her friend Amy had heard about and really wanted to see and so she dragged Janet and a few other friends with her. Once they were inside, Janet had to admit that the place wasn’t too bad. She thought there were a few too many people for such a small space but once she accepted that a lot of people she didn’t know were going to be touching her tonight, she settled in. They had gotten there early to make sure that Amy wouldn’t miss seeing her DJ so they had some time to kill before he came on. 

After a few rounds of shots, the ladies took to the dance floor and Janet soon lost herself in the thrill of dancing. After a few songs, she felt someone come up behind her and put their hands on her waist. She turned around to tell them off. It wasn’t the first time tonight and normally she wouldn’t be too opposed but right here, right now she just wasn’t interested in finding company for the night. But when she saw the man behind her she stopped short. The man had been smiling but a concerned expression took over when she stopped dancing. 

Leaning forward so she could hear him, he asked, “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.” He lifted his hands off of her waist and held them to the side to show that he meant no harm.

Janet couldn’t answer at first. She knew him. Though she was confident she had never met him before. And yet.

She opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by her friend Cathy coming up next to them. “Janet are you okay?” Without waiting for a response, Cathy turned to the guy and snapped, “leave her alone.” 

They guy held his hands up a little bit higher and stepped back. Well at least as much as he could in the crowded room. “Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Janet saw him say more than she heard him. She was still frozen. He slipped away in the crowd. Her eyes followed him and it wasn’t until she lost sight of him that she felt like she could move again. 

She turned to her side where Cathy had a hand on her shoulder and a worried look in her eyes. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Janet just shook her head. She wasn’t sure that she could explain. She wasn’t even sure she knew herself what had happened. Cathy only looked more worried and quickly guided her towards a space near the bar where there weren’t as many people. By the time she got there, Amy and Lindsay were coming up to them. They had seen Cathy helping her away from the dance floor and were worried. They looked at Cathy for an explanation, but she just shrugged at them. 

“Maybe get her some water? I don’t know what happened. She just stopped dancing and she’s barely moved since then.” Amy turned towards the bar to order a bottle of water while Lindsay stepped closer. “I saw a guy come up behind her and she turned to say something to him. Then she froze.”

“Janet? Did you know him? Did he say or do anything?” Lindsay asked. Janet just shook her head. 

Her friends kept asking questions and trying to get her to say something but she didn’t respond. She was lost in her own thoughts. So much so that she barely felt it when Amy pressed the water bottle into her hands. Absently she unscrewed the lid and took a sip. She had known him. But not him per se. Like she knew a him. 

Just like the Uber driver, she thought distantly. But once she thought it, it was like something connected. Like the two men were pieces of a puzzle she hadn’t known until right now that she was trying to put together. They were connected, she just knew it. 

Meanwhile her friends were starting to get worried. This really wasn’t like Janet at all. They were discussing if they should get her out of here and maybe go to a hospital or just give her a few more minutes when they heard her whisper something. 

They looked at each other before Amy leaned in closer. “Penny,” she heard Janet whisper. She looked back at the other two. “She said penny.” 

“Ok, let’s get her out of here. Something’s not right.” Cathy said, and the other two girls nodded. Gently Amy grasped Janet’s arm and as a group they started making their way towards the exit. Halfway there, the music cut out and a voice began announcing the DJ. Lindsay looked back at Amy questioningly, but she just shook her head and motioned towards the exit. She could see the guy another time. 

It was easier going now that most people had stopped dancing for the moment but Amy felt Janet stop beside her. “Wait,” she called to the other girls and turned towards her friend. Janet was staring up at the stage where the DJ was getting set up. 

“Penny” she said again. 

Cathy came up next to her. “That’s the guy.” She said. “That’s the guy who came up behind her and started this.” Amy looked at her then back to Janet. With a firmer grasp she gently pulled Janet along with her. “Come on Janet. We’re going outside. Get you some fresh air.”

Once outside, Janet came back to herself a little bit. She was still a little out of it but the fresh air seemed to do her some good. The four girls stood in a little circle while Lindsay called for an Uber and the other two were keeping an eye on Janet. 

Janet turned around. She appreciated that her friends were concerned but the way they were looking at her was starting to freak her out so she decided to check out the scenery. Or lack thereof. They were tucked in a little side street and there wasn’t much out here except for the long line of people waiting to get into the club. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to process what was going on. The man inside, the fucking DJ, she had known him. But she knew him in a place surrounded by trees not in a dingy club. And she knew his name was Penny. Though how she knew that, she had no idea. 

And the Uber driver. The more she thought of him she realized she knew him too. His name was Josh. But that wasn’t the name he had given in the car. There was more but she wasn’t sure yet how it fit into the puzzle. 

She was startled from her thoughts as a group of people passed by and one of them stumbled off of the curb just by her. There was a small commotion as the girl’s friends made sure she was alright but Janet was caught by the laughter. One of the girls in the group, hanging towards the back, was laughing at her friend and Janet was drawn towards her. 

Janet looked at her and froze as yet another puzzle piece dropped into place. 

“Kady” she said, quite a bit louder than she intended to and the girl turned around. She furrowed her brow when she saw Janet staring at her. She looked around her for someone else that Janet could be looking at before looking back at Janet. 

“Uh I think you have me confused with someone else.” She turned to walk away but Janet reached out and grabbed her arm. Behind her, her friends reached for her but she ignored them. She knew she was acting crazy but she wasn't wrong. The girl's name was Kady and she was important to her. Somehow. 

“Kady.” She said again, more forcefully. “Kady Orloff-Diaz.” The girl looked more confused for a long second before her expression cleared.

“Margo?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out this is a gonna be a multi-chapter thing. Wasn't expecting that. 
> 
> Tags have been update to reflect future pairings but we're not there yet

“What the fuck?”   
“What is going on?”  
“Who are you?”  
“How do you know her?”

There were a lot of voices all of a sudden. But neither girl at the center of it spoke. Janet’s friends tried to pull her towards the Uber that pulled up but Janet pulled her arm away. She wasn’t leaving just yet. Not until she got some answers. 

Across from her, the other girl was suddenly surrounded by her friends who had grown concerned when she stopped walking. 

“Sam?”   
“What just happened?”  
“Did she call you Kady?”  
“Are you okay?” 

Sam shook her head. Turning around, she addressed her friends. “I’m fine. Go on in without me. I’ll catch up.” They started talking again but she just shook her head. “Really, I’m fine. Go ahead. I’ll meet you guys inside.”

It took a few more tries but eventually she managed to convince them to go ahead without her and she turned back to the other girl. The one who called her Kady. 

She was busy calming down her own friends. They seemed more freaked out than Sam’s friends had been. They kept trying to get her into the Uber with them so that they could take her home but the girl, Margo, wasn’t budging. 

“I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I’m fine. I don’t need to go home right now.” She was saying only to be cut off by her friend. “Janet, you weren’t moving earlier and you weren’t responding to us at all. Okay, that’s not normal!” 

Another one spoke up after, “Let us just get you home. Get some water and food and some sleep and I’m sure you’ll be fine tomorrow.” But Janet, no Margo, kept resisting. Sam watched the group argue and almost turned to leave. She wasn’t sure what was happening. She knew it had something to do with Margo, no Janet, but she wasn’t sure how she could explain it to someone else. So if Janet, Margo, whoever she was, couldn’t get rid of her friends, Sam might as well go find her own. 

She was just turning to leave when the Uber driver popped out of his car. “Are you guys getting in or what?” She froze again and stared at the man. She knew him. She was quite certain she had never met him before but she knew him. His name was –

“Josh!” Margo/Janet yelled. The guy looked confused. “Uh my name’s Isaac.”

“No it isn’t, it’s-“ Margo/Janet tried again but Sam cut her off. Taking two large steps forward, she said clearly, “Josh Hoberman.” With a small smile she added, “Class of ’16.” 

The driver froze and stared at them. Sam registered Margo/Janet’s friends saying something but she didn’t bother to pay attention. She watched as a look of recognition fell over Josh’s face. He stared at her before letting out a disbelieving, “Kady?” 

He then turned towards Margo/Janet. “Holy shit, Margo? I gave you a ride last week but I didn’t-“ He trailed off. 

Sam stepped closer to Margo. For some reason, she couldn’t think of her as Janet anymore. “Let’s go somewhere and talk, shall we?” She asked, gesturing towards Josh’s car with her head. Margo nodded. She started saying something to her friends when she stopped and whirled back around to face Kady. “Wait we can’t go. Not yet.”

“Uh why not?” Josh asked behind her. “Because I have a lot of questions.” Kady nodded in agreement. “Yeah and I don’t think this is a conversation we should be having out here.”

“No yeah, I agree but Penny.” Kady froze. “Penny?” The name meant something to her but she didn’t know what. 

Margo gestured at the club behind her. “He’s the fucking DJ in there.”

Behind her, one of Margo’s friends grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face them. “Janet, what is going on? You are acting really strange and we want to get you home. Please come with us.”

Kady watched as Margo smiled and took her friend’s hand off of her shoulder and held it in her own. “I know this looks really weird. But these are old friends of mine. And the DJ inside, I use to know him. I wasn’t expecting to see him which is why I got all weird before but now I’m okay. Really, I promise. I just want to catch up with them right now so I will see you guys later or tomorrow or whenever. See if you can go back inside. I know Amy really wanted to see him play.” It took some more calming words before Margo hugged each of her friends and they left.

Soon enough, it was just Kady, Margo, and Josh standing on the side of the road. “So what now?” Josh asked. “Do we go get Penny? Or wait for him to be done?”

The two girls looked at each other. “We can’t exactly go pull him off of the stage in the middle of a set.” Margo said. “And we can come back later, once he’s finished. It’s not like we don’t know where to find him.” Kady didn’t like it but she nodded and turned back to Josh. 

“Are you working? Or can we go talk somewhere now?” She asked him. 

“We can talk. Get on in.” He motioned to the car before swinging himself back down in the driver’s seat. Kady got in the back while Margo took the passenger seat up front. “So. Where to?”


End file.
